


Love Hurts, Love Scars

by RagingHomo



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Lancelot gets hurt A LOT, M/M, Merlin gets hurt A LOT, Multi, Protective Merlin (Merlin), Scars, Soulmate AU where your soulmates scars show up on you and only your soulmate can kiss them away, you can see where this is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingHomo/pseuds/RagingHomo
Summary: Okay, seriously, what the fuck was Lancelot doing?He didn’t want to judge his soulmate or anything, but since he’s been banished from Camelot, Merlin had been waking up with newer and deeper scars.OrSoulmate AU in which soulmates bear each other scars and Lancelot is off cage fighting and Merlin is Merlin.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 306





	Love Hurts, Love Scars

_ Okay, but seriously, what the fuck was Lancelot doing?  _

He didn’t want to judge his soulmate or anything, but since he’s been banished from Camelot, Merlin had been waking up with newer and deeper scars. He was starting to get worried. He knew Lancelot wasn’t dying or in serious peril, he would feel that, but he was concerned nonetheless. 

He knew it wasn’t fair, but he was angry. When Lance was ripped from his side, he didn’t cry, he didn’t abandon his destiny to follow him (no matter how much he wanted to), he simply asked him to  _ be safe _ . Clearly, he hadn’t taken heed, if the newest scar on Merlin’s face was any indication.  _ Great, now he had a scar on his cheek for some reason. Very subtle, Lancelot. _

He supposed that he had also had his share of injuries since they had parted over six months ago. There was the sizable sting in his back from a serket, the cuts on both of his knees from when that revenge seeking sorcerer disguised as a noble had pushed him down on the court yard, and of course the deep scar on his neck from when- and okay, maybe he had acquired more scars than Lance had, but he was still pissed. Merlin was protecting an arrogant prince, what was his excuse? 

But more so than anger, Merlin felt longing. He longed for his partner, his best friend, his confidant- his  _ soulmate _ . He missed him like a limb. They had discovered that they were soulmates when Lancelot saved him from the questing beast. Merlin had stuck out his hand for him to shake and Lance had noticed the deep and jagged scar across his palm. He knew it well, he had received it while training with the sword (he had many sword related injuries, an unfortunate byproduct of training to be a knight of Camelot). He didn’t say anything at the time, but after he was knighted he pulled Merlin aside and asked to compare scars. Sure enough, they were identical. 

The pair had spent the rest of the night explaining each and every scar, Merlin had even come clean about his magic. Then Lance had taken his hand and raised it to his lips, seemingly to kiss his knuckles, but at the last moment he had flipped his palm up and pressed a chaste kiss to the middle of the scar. Within moments, it had disappeared completely. Merlin had been awestruck. He had heard rumors about soulmates being able to kiss away each other's scars, but had chalked it up to superstition. It was the most romantic night of Merlin’s life. 

He wanted nothing more than to run to his lover and kiss away each and mark until he was perfect and blemishless once more. 

Unfortunately, Merlin had a destiny to fulfill and a kingdom to unite. He had even tried to leave with Lancelot after the banishment, but the stupid, noble bastard had reminded him that somethings were greater than them. He had assured him that they would meet again, and Merlin was inclined to believe him. Arthur had even promised, upon learning that the two were soulmates, that Lancelot’s banishment would be lifted as soon as he was King. Merlin could barely wait. 

So when he and Arthur went on a quest to save Arthur’s soulmate Gwen from the ruthless bandit Hengist, the last thing Merlin was expecting to see was  _ Lancelot _ , fighting against a wilddeoren like it was no big deal.

“Lancelot?” He questioned from the other side of the cage as Arthur climbed over it, presumably to help slay the beast and rescue Gwen, just like in a fairy tale. Sure enough, his soulmate looked to him, revealing a small scar on his right cheek that matched Merlin’s perfectly.

“Merlin!” He called back, face flashing in excitement, then relief, then something unreadable “What are you doing here?” 

“We’re rescuing you,” Arthur supplied as he fended off the animal with his sword. “What are you doing?” He looked to Lancelot with jealousy- dollop head, even knowing that Gwen was his soulmate and Lance was Merlin’s, he couldn’t stop being insecure.

“Funny thing about that,” Lancelot glanced over at Merlin guiltily before returning his attention to the task at hand. “I was kind of a cage fighter for these bandits.” 

“You…what?!”

Lancelot was about to say something, but Arthur beat him to it. “Guys- bigger fish to fry right now,” he reminded them as he slashed and diced his way about the cage.

“Oh, we are  _ so  _ talking about this later!”

In the end, they had managed to throw Hengist in with the wilddeoren and make a run for it, convincing Gwen and Arthur to run through the back tunnels as they took care of Hengist’s men. Arthur had even offered Merlin his sword for protection, a nice gesture, but worthless. He had magic and Lancelot, two entities that would never allow him to be hurt.

“A fucking cage fighter!” Merlin screeched as his eyes flashed gold and another group of bandits flew backwards. He was almost glad to have them as an outlet for his anger. “A cage fighter! What happened to, ‘I promise I’ll be careful, my love,’ How do you even go from being a knight of Camelot to being a cage fighter? Do you know how hurt you could’ve been?”

“Look, I’m sorry. Okay?” he placated. “I just- I lost myself a little there. I was so upset after I had to leave you, and then all the wounds started to show up and I got worried and I wanted to come back to Camelot so badly but- I guess it was a way to vent. I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be,” Merlin said, giving up his anger. He hadn’t seen his soulmate in six months, he wasn’t going to spoil it by being upset. “I haven’t exactly been careful either. I get it. Being apart from you is Hell.”

“Yeah,” Lancelot agreed, looking for signs of more bandits, there were none. “Which reminds me, what’s the really oddly shaped one on our backs? The one that has two giant holes and a thingy connecting them?” 

“Oh, that’s just a serket bite. Like, picture a scorpion, but a really,  _ really  _ big scorpion.” 

“Woah, you tell me to be careful,” he scolded, but there was a teasing note in his voice. “I’m really glad you’re alright.” 

“Me too,” Merlin pressed a kiss to his cheek, directly onto the cut and smiled as it disappeared. 

“Now, let’s get back. We have a lot of scars to heal.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but like, can you imagine how many scars they would have between these two chaotic bastards?


End file.
